The Final Goodbye
by LaurathegLeek
Summary: 12 years on and Ginny finally has the strength to say goodbye to her favorite brother.


The Final Goodbye – Ginny's Lament

_Fred,_

_It's been 12 years and I know you're never going to walk back through that door and into my life but as I've got a few minutes alone up in my room I thought I might as well write down how life has been these last few years; you see no-one has been coping they may like to make us all believe that they have but deep down everybody knows that we haven't. Even George isn't cracking a smile anymore! I guess that one was to be expected you were twins, sometimes I've found him in your old room (he lives above the shop now) talking to who I can only assume is you and he always cracks at the same line: 'Tell me this gets easier' it breaks my heart every time I hear him from outside the door when I'm taking my clean washing into my room – yes I do it myself now! – but don't worry Freddie we're taking really good care of him; sometimes when the silence gets too much I find myself sitting next to him in your old room with my arm round his shoulder whilst he cries silent tears, I've stopped asking him how he's finding things now I think the shining moment came when he brandished his wand at me and told me to shoo! So nowadays we just sit in total silence flicking through the photo album that you kept in the top drawer of your bedside table the photos however, are getting slightly wet and discoloured and the images of you and George keep moving away from the tears that have been falling the last three times we sat and looked at them together sorry Fred I know how important they were to you… Anyway I'm sure you want other family news so here we go: Mum and Dad are coping. Mum's had the odd day where she has set the table for 7 instead of 6, the case in point of this being you and George's 30th Birthday two years ago…. I realised before she had even started serving up and so knew the only thing I could think of doing that may bring a smile to George's face – I put the petrol from all of Dad's tinkering that day onto the plate showed George and the others and went and sat back down and mum had no idea that she had made a mistake – to be honest she still doesn't to this day! I guess you'd like to know how my love life is going; you were always so nosy! Well here we go: I'm 28 and I am finally in a committed relationship, actually to tell you the honest truth Fred I'm getting married in two years! Where is the guy so that I can beat him up I hear you ask? Well the guy in question is none other than Harry…. Yes that's right me and Harry are finally making a go of things I hope it works out right this time…. How's Ron's love life? Well I'll tell you! He and Hermione are happily married – it took them long enough didn't it? As for George well, please don't be mad at this I'm begging you, he's dating Angelina…. I know how much you loved her Fred but look on the bright side she's going to get half of you isn't she? They are so cute together it's untrue, even that relationship doesn't feel awkward anymore! So you see Fred we're getting there; I know things will –never- be the same anymore but as long as I get to say a final goodbye to my most favourite brother then I don't mind how long it takes me! _

_So here we are the end of this letter and I still feel horribly far away from you…. Now I know what you must be thinking up on that cloud of yours but you can stop it right now Fredrick Gideon Weasley I'm a big girl now! _

_Well I'd better sign off, I'm getting hungry and I know Mum's going to have dinner ready soon!_

_I love you so, so, so, so, much Fred!_

_From your little firecracker,_

_Ginny xx_

Ginny finished reading the letter, folded it up and slipped it in her pocket, and walked back up to the Burrow. Fred smiled down at his little sister from the cloud that was constantly over her head - he laid on his back and said "everything is going to be OK now; Ginny's got it all under control" With that he flew into his old bedroom and watched George sleeping soundly. He smiled – maybe things for this family would turn out alright after all.


End file.
